1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a building block, and in particular to a modularized contact type of conductive building block.
2. The Prior Arts
New types of toys that can boost intelligence, such as building blocks, are developed with the advance of the electronic industry. For example, the conventional building block further includes a circuit board, LED lights, speakers, etc. disposed therein. After a plurality of building blocks are connected with each other, the building blocks would emit light or play music, which provides more entertainment and fun.
A conventional electric connection building blocks, such as Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M408402, include fixation posts mounted on a circuit board. The fixation post includes a positive conducting unit and a negative conducting unit. Each of the positive and negative conducting units has a metal lead. The metal leads are soldered on the circuit board and connected with the electronic components by the circuit board.
However, the positive and negative electrodes are simultaneously assembled to the fixation post of the conventional light emitting building block. Thus, the fixation post has a lot of components and a complex structure. Moreover, it needs to solder the positive and negative conducting units on the circuit board, but the soldering process is not only expensive but also not environmental friendly.
Furthermore, both of the positive electrode and the negative electrode are assembled in the same stud hole. If any metal foreign matter is fallen into the stud or the stud is compressed and deformed, it is likely that both of electrodes are contacted with each other to form the electric connection. Short circuit would occur.